leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoyle I quotes
Various quotes of characters in conversation with Larry Laffer in Hoyle I. Rosella *Must you speak so of the ladies of your aquaintance, Sir Lawrence? 'Tis most unseemly! *I would never speak of my dearest Edgar the way you speak of your ladies, Lawrence. Graham *These tales of yours, Lawrence, are somewhat unbelievable at best. Do you expect me to believe such foolishness? *Sir Lawrence, I am weary of your incessant ramblings. Couldn't thou kindly shut up? Roger Wilco *I've met a few interesting ladies myself. Like that green- haired Sarien commander, the one who tried to disintegrate me when we first met.... *Did I tell you about that green-haired Sarien commander? What an amazing lady. I hope I'll meet her again someday.... The Kid *Most women seem to prefer a distinguished, debonair gentleman like myself to someone like you, Larry. *I've met some interesting women, travelling around the world. That lovely Russian Cribbage champion, for example.... Colonel Henri Dijon *Don't try to teach me about women, you young whippersnapper! Believe me, I know more about the subject than you can possibly imagine! *Ah, women! One of my favorite topics. I was quite a blade in my younger days, you know! Sonny Bonds *Just shut up and play cards, Laffer. *I'd rather talk about playing cards than all the women you've known, Laffer. Of course, I've dated a lot more beautiful ladies than you ever will.... Bulldog *Put a muzzle on it, Larry! I'm tired of hearin' about all those women! *If you keep talkin' about women like this, Laffer, you're gonna see some fur fly! Shelly LeBlanc *Whatsa matter with me? You think 'cause I have accent, I don't got no class? You all time talk like swamp gas. You best be quiet now, yes? *Pardon, Lemont Creante. If you want make scandal for me, you gonna have one mad redhead what knows where at the place to fix you good. Warren Schwader *This is the first game where Larry Laffer has a chance to meet some women with real class. I still can't seem to make Larry act decent though. *Larry, you are just a figment of Al Lowe's warped imagination. Haven't you realized that you're not a real person? Jerry Moore *I'm really not crazy about this conversation, Larry. Why don't we just play the game? *I really wish he would talk about something else. I'm a married man, and if my wife ever heard that I was in a conversation like this.... Thelma *I don't understand why Larry is here. He's not even in the set of serious players! And I definitely don't want to talk to him. *Listen, Larry, I have a Masters degree in Mathematics and I'm working on my doctorate thesis. I INSIST that you treat me with respect! Lenny *Hey, Larry, chill out! Enough about the babes already, okay? We're here to play cards! *Yo, Larry, is this the limit of your vocabulary or what? Cassie *Doesn't he ever stop talking? I wish he would. *I really wish you wouldn't talk so much, Mister Laffer. Devin Moore *I wish he didn't talk so much. *I wish Larry would shut up. Christina Schwader *I don't understand that at all. *I don't like him, daddy. Can't you take that man out of the game program? Sol Silverman *Larry, Larry, this really isn't the time or place. Let's talk about something else. *Do we really have to listen to this, Lawrence? You should learn to talk about something else. Diane *Larry, honey, I think you're real cute...when you're at least ten feet away from me. *Larry, you know a lady likes to be chased. But you can't chase anyone if you're too busy admirin' yourself, sugar. Category:Hoyle I